


2007

by Lindwurm



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm





	2007

\- ...и она говорит: милый, а ты знаешь, я ведь раньше работала стюардессой, - сказал Басс. Язык у него слегка заплетался. - А я говорю: вау, я бы не отказался слетать на другой конец света твоим рейсом. И она тогда...  
Он замолк, потянулся за стаканом, и Майлз налил ему еще на два пальца. В кои веки раз они были в официальной увольнительной, а потому не пытались урвать запретного плода - то есть, закрутить романчик-другой, - а для начала засели в мотеле в теплой компании Джонни, Джека и Джима. "И никаких лошадей в этот раз", - строго заявил Басс, стоило Майлзу заикнуться о такой возможности. - "Помнишь, чем кончилось? Мутило, как после родео".  
Так что никаких лошадей не было.  
\- Она тогда распахивает шкаф... - Басс сделал драматическую паузу и широко раскинул руки в стороны, - и я понимаю, что влип.  
Майлз осушил свой стакан и выжидательно посмотрел на друга. Он не хотел портить историю, хотя бесконечные байки о похождениях Басса ему успели поднадоесть.  
\- У нее был полный шкаф разных костюмов! - трагически сообщил Басс. - Ну, этих, из секс-шопов. Стюардессы, полицейского, медсестры... Они такие дурацкие! Ну, на кой черт мне сдался белый халат в постели, будто я мало медосмотров прошел за все это время...  
\- Даааа, - протянул Майлз. Налил им обоим. - И что ты?  
\- А что я? - Басс пожал плечами и закинул руки за голову. - Выдумал какой-то предлог и сбежал. Она горячая штучка, наверняка в тот же вечер кого-то еще подцепила. Кто ж знал-то...  
\- Это уж как повезет, - глубокомысленно сообщил Майлз. Откинулся на спинку дивана. Они вроде как смотрели телевизор, но звук был выключен, и вроде как слушали Бассову подборку старого доброго рока, но плеер играл как будто в соседней комнате.  
И Басс вроде как рассказывал ему очередную историю, но Майлз не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так.  
Зато вот виски был не "вроде как", а самым настоящим, пусть и не превосходным.  
\- Знаешь, - лениво сказал Майлз, думая по-прежнему о выпивке, - я все жду, когда ты пригласишь меня попробовать третьим. Лишним. Придется краснеть и отказываться. Так что лучше не надо.  
\- Да ты еще в двенадцать разучился смущаться, - подначил его Басс. Помолчал и добавил: - Третьим не позову. Но можно вообще без девушки.  
\- Это будет еще более неловко, - хмыкнул Майлз.  
Спустя три секунды, впрочем, до него дошло, и он распахнул глаза и выпрямился.  
\- Ты шутишь, - сказал он. Басс безразлично пожал плечами, отвел глаза, и до Майлза дошло еще раз. - Черт. Ты серьезно.  
\- Проехали.  
\- Да нет, я... черт. Басс. Ты... это же... - Майлз заставил себя остановиться, глотнул виски и начал снова: - А _тебе_ не кажется, что это будет более чем неловко?.. Аааа, нет, забудь, тупой вопрос. Мне вот кажется. Извини.  
\- Это что, твое единственное возражение? - недоверчиво спросил Басс.  
Майлз задумался. Потом задумался еще, на этот раз по-честному. Басс терпеливо следил за ним.  
\- Какого черта! - сказал наконец Майлз, отставил стакан в сторону, повернулся к Бассу...  
И замер.  
\- Ну я ж говорю! - сказал он. Басс фыркнул. - Это как-то... неправильно. Плохая идея.  
\- Ну так проехали, - раздраженно сказал Басс, и Майлз мотнул головой.  
\- Я не про то. Просто... Слушай. Давай так. Попробуй... попробуй меня _убедить_.  
Одно только выражение лица Басса уже стоило того, что могло или не могло случиться дальше. Шок, понимание, откровенная жажда и... что-то еще, что-то глубже...  
У Майлза перехватило дыхание. Похоже, Бассу потребуется не так уж много усилий.  
\- Господи, Майлз, - выдохнул Басс. Он медленно, будто боясь спугнуть, поднялся с дивана и встал перед Майлзом. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь?  
Майлз сглотнул. Откинул голову на спинку дивана. И, не отрывая взгляда от Басса, сказал:  
\- А ты объясни.  
В следующее мгновение Басс очутился на нем верхом, руки Майлза автоматически сомкнулись у него на поясе, Басс сжал его плечи, наклонился ниже, ниже, и замер в дюйме от лица Майлза, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты совершенно невыносим, знаешь? - сказал Басс очень тихо и с явным усилием. - Не понимаю, почему я еще не... прямо сейчас, прямо здесь... тебе понравится, обещаю... так долго думал...  
Что-то внутри Майлза как будто щелкнуло и отпустило, горячая волна пришла снизу, ударила в голову, и стало легко и свободно. Он знал, что в таком состоянии чаще всего творил необъяснимые глупости, в которых потом нередко раскаивался, но сейчас это не имело значения, потому что глупость была не его, а Басса.  
И надо признать...  
Ему уже нравилось.  
Майлз перекатил голову, подставил шею, и Басс тут же ткнулся губами ему под горло, провел языком до пульса, нажал сильнее, пустил в ход зубы. Майлз ахнул от неожиданности, потом не выдержал и застонал, потому что Басс и не думал останавливаться. Назавтра нужен будет высокий ворот, мелькнуло в голове у Майлза, потом: Басс оставит на нем метку, _Басс его отметит, и он не против_ , потому что... потому что...  
Когда Басс прервался, Майлз уже поплыл и смотрел на него как сквозь туман.  
\- Сними рубашку, - попросил он бездумно. Басс рванул свой ворот, пуговицы брызнули в разные стороны, сама рубашка улетела в неизвестном направлении, и Майлз провел ладонями по спине Басса, сперва вверх, а потом вниз, все эти мускулы, и маленький шрам под лопаткой, он сотню раз его видел, но ему в голову не приходило потрогать его _вот так_...  
От первого же прикосновения Басс вздрогнул и закусил губу, руки на плечах Майлза сжались еще сильнее, и, похоже, у Басса были определенные сложности с дыханием.  
\- Плохая идея, - пробормотал Майлз. Он попытался притянуть Басса ближе, не преуспел, и вместо этого засунул ладони ему в задние карманы брюк, теряя последние капли здравого смысла от того, что это Басс, господи, это Басс с ним, и они в самом деле делают это, и ему, Майлзу, невероятно, до стыдного хорошо от всего, что происходит. - О-очень плохая идея, Басс, ты можешь остановиться? Я не могу. Иди сюда, давай же, ужасно плохая идея...  
\- Майлз, Майлз, заткнись, - Басс в самом деле сдвинулся ближе, потом плавным, сильным движением потерся об него под неожиданно правильным углом, и Майлз на мгновение в самом деле увидел звезды, и смог только потрясенно выдохнуть нечто совершенно нецензурное, на что Басс снова велел ему заткнуться, а Майлз сказал: "Заставь меня", и тогда Басс его поцеловал.  
В следующие минуты Майлз в самом деле не произнес ни единого внятного слова. Но это не значит, что он молчал - о, нет. Неизвестно, сколько времени у Басса крутилась в голове эта идея (ужасная, кошмарная, совершенно невыносимая), но было полное впечатление, что Басс отыгрывается за _годы_. И если это действительно так, то...  
Никакого вывода Майлз сделать так и не смог: Басс прижимал его к спинке дивана и целовал до потери дыхания, а сам Майлз не мог остановиться, гладил его спину, плечи, пытался расстегнуть ремень, но каждый раз отвлекался и был вынужден начинать заново. Наконец Басс рывком отстранился, явно сдерживая себя, и Майлз потянулся за ним, потому что в голове у него было только "еще, еще" и "пожалуйста не останавливайся".  
\- Ччччерт, - прошипел Басс, поймал его руки, удерживая на месте. - Нет, нет, не так быстро, Майлз, не надо. Стой. Да стой же ты.  
\- Мм? - очень интеллигентно отозвался Майлз. Стоять он не мог и не хотел, поэтому, не пытаясь высвободить руки, повернулся, увлекая Басса за собой - и они оба съехали на пол. Майлз потерся щекой о чужое колено, подтянулся выше - он был готов, правда готов. Не задумываться о том, что он собирается сделать, было легче легкого.  
Басс сжал его запястья так, что должны были остаться синяки.  
\- Майлз, - сказал он слабо, - это точно плохая идея, слышишь? Майлз!  
Майлзу было плевать. Он проехался губами по шву на джинсах, облизнулся - и Басс отпустил его руку и потянул за волосы, вынуждая смотреть себе в лицо. Майлз застонал от одного только взгляда - безумного, жаркого, со зрачками на всю радужку.  
\- Я ж с тебя живого не слезу, - беспомощно сказал Басс. - Ох, Майлз, если б ты только... кто же знал-то... у нас три дня еще, ну, куда ты спешишь?  
Майлз одними глазами указал - куда. Басс судорожно втянул воздух. Одним рывком перевернул их обоих, втиснул колено между ног Майлза, рухнул сверху всем весом, больно укусил за ухо. Майлз выгнулся под ним, пряжка ремня впилась в живот, Басс был тяжелее любой из его девушек, гладкий, разгоряченный, беспокойный, и Майлз тоже запустил пальцы ему в волосы, слизал соль с шеи, с плеча, - и не смог сдержать вскрика, когда Басс начал двигаться. Короткие, рваные толчки, через две пары джинс не должно было быть так... будто искры сыпались от короткого замыкания.  
\- Мм, говорил же, - Басс снова укусил его, - тебе понравится, скажи нет? не можешь? О-ох, Майлз, вот так, еще... черт, какой ты... давно надо было... ты ведь... ты ведь разрешишь?.. потом?.. в следующий раз, да, господи, Майлз, скажи да, так тебя хочу.  
И Майлз сказал "да", не вслух, но всем собой: раскрываясь под Бассом, цепляясь за его плечи, руки, спину, деля с ним дыхание и стоны. Басс уткнулся ему в плечо мокрым лбом, пробормотал что-то совсем уже невнятное - и Майлз внезапно захотел увидеть его лицо, его глаза в тот момент, когда он кончает, - он никогда еще не видел Басса так, - и тут же вспомнил, что будет и следующий раз, когда Басс будет _внутри_ , и что-то яркое вспыхнуло в нем, тоже толкая за край.  
Басс обмяк на нем, став, кажется, еще тяжелее. Майлз обессиленно закрыл глаза, кое-как устроил руку под голову, вторую опустил Бассу на спину. Не сразу, но понял, что они дышали в такт: очень удобно, когда лежишь друг на друге.  
Что ж они натворили, дежурно подумал Майлз, потом спохватился: пост-коитального сожаления не было. Вообще.  
Похоже, это что-то серьезное...  
Майлз отбросил эту мысль и вместо этого вяло решил, что надо бы перебраться на кровать. Отодвигаться не хотелось; вдох одного все еще совпадал с выдохом другого, они замедлялись вместе, не сбиваясь с ритма.  
Майлз лениво толкнул Басса в плечо. Тот не пошевелился.  
\- Эмм, - сказал Майлз. Сформулировать мысль оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
\- Вот только попробуй, - сказал Басс куда-то ему в ключицу, - только попробуй сказать, что я был недостаточно убедителен. И мы тут же начнем второй раунд. Здесь и сейчас. Гарантирую.  
Майлз открыл было рот, потому что - ну, серьезно, эта фраза просто напрашивалась, - потом оценил перспективы и закрыл. И вместо этого сказал:  
\- Ты расчетливая скотина, Басс, ты в курсе? Давай вставай. Тут внизу жестко.  
Вместо того, чтобы встать, Басс просто перекатил их, так что Майлз оказался теперь на нем. Майлз оперся на локти, заглянул наконец ему в лицо. Басс улыбался, не открывая глаз, и улыбка эта была до того безмятежной, что Майлз поцеловал его, не раздумывая.  
\- Вообще-то теперь моя очередь убеждать, - сказал он потом, только чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Басса - и не прогадал.  
До кровати они добрались только с четвертой попытки.  
Эти три дня обещали быть очень, очень долгими.


End file.
